As Long As You Love Me
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: Katana, Cato, Peeta, and Katniss have made it out of the Hunger Games, only to be put back in them once more. New alliances will be formed and broken. Will Katana and Cato be able to love each other no matter what? Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. Sequel to How to Love. Slightly AU, as most of my stories are. Cato/OC
1. The Second Time

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**  
**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**  
**I'll beat you there**  
**Girl you know I got you**  
**Us, trust...**  
**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**  
**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**  
**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view **  
**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" **  
**Cameras point and shoot **  
**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**  
**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**  
**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**  
**It's green where you water it**  
**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**  
**But I'd rather work on this with you**  
**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**  
**As long as you love me**

** ~Big Sean **

* * *

I stand up from the plush bed, feeling the silk. I let out a small laugh. Ever since winning, I had been granted a beautiful house in the Victor's Village. It was extraordinary compared to the shit hole I lived in before. Only thing was I didn't live alone.

I make my way down the stairs, not bothering to walk with my usual grace. I smirk as I hear stirring and cussing in the room beneath the staircase. I walk two more steps before I feel a strong grip on my wrist. I whip my head up and stare into the eyes of my estranged father.

"What you doin'," he manages to slur out.

I try to push him away, but damn he's strong. "Victory Tour," I mumble out, looking away from him.

"Ain't ya supposed to do somethin' with your hair?" he asks.

I push him back with a shove, recollecting myself and smoothing my bed-ridden hair. He tries to reach for my arm again, but he falls down in the process. I step over his body and open the door, bracing myself for the coldness outside.

I shield my eyes from the brightness of the snow, the sun reflecting off of its snowy surface. My feet crunch in the snow and I look around, hoping nobody's in sight. I make a dash to my "friend's" house and open the door, swinging around frantically and locking the door.

I inhale the sharp lemony scent of cleaner and let my head be cleared. I take my soaked socks off and make my quietly up the stairs, to the bathroom. Ever since winning, I had been here a lot. For different reasons. I smirk mischievously at the thought.

I open the polished wooden door and strip out of my clothes, turning the shower on. I step in and shiver delightfully as the water cascades off my body, giving me goosebumps. I rub in my shampoo and conditioner, well it's really his, but who cares, right? I rub in the body wash and rinse, stepping out of the shower.

I wrap myself in a towel and nearly have a heart attack when I see him there, standing in the doorway. He has a smirk on his face, arms crossed and he's leaning against the doorframe, all so casually.

I scowl at him and say, "What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?"

"I could say the same to you," he says, laughing slightly.

I blush. He's got a point there. "So what do you want?"

"You." That's all I hear before there are strong hands on my hips, a tongue in my mouth. I gulp for air and nearly fall down when I try to back up, but he's relentless. He makes a grab for my towel and I yelp, swatting his hand away, but the just closes in and sweeps me off my feet, opens the door, and carries me swiftly down the hallway. He opens the door to his room and he closes the door behind us, setting me down.

I immediately leap onto his bed, hiding myself in the covers that smell heavily of him. "You can't hide in there," Cato says, trailing his hand over the covers. I shiver involuntarily and he whips the blanket back in one swift motion, exposing me to the cold. I shiver once more, feeling his warm hand on my leg.

He smirks and leans down, kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he shifts his weight so he's directly on top of me. I groan slightly against his added weight and he attacks my mouth once more, his hands starting to wonder.

My muscles in my stomach clench, my back arching against him. He smirks once more and his hand trails up underneath the towel, meeting my thigh. I want to move away from his touch, but I can't. He's ensnared me in the foreign yet delightful feelings of a touch there, a kiss here or everywhere if you'd like.

And then in one swift moment, I am naked, the cold air around me homing in on the little warmth the towel had provided. I feel slightly embarrassed and look to my side, avoiding his ever watchful gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asks, catching my chin with his hand.

I sigh. "Nothing. I just worry I'm not good enough for you."

He scoffs. "Oh for heaven's sake, Kat. How could you think that?"

"Well, you're not exactly new to this."

He kisses me softly at the junction of my ear and neck, whispering in my ear, "You're plenty good. Trust me."

I roll my eyes and feel a hand on my stomach. I instinctively breathe harder and faster, pushing his hand up higher. He smirks once again and kisses me passionately on the lips, rubbing my stomach. I moan slightly and he pulls away momentarily, shedding his shirt, revealing his wonderful body, nearly perfect. Well, let me rephrase that. It was perfect, but now, not so much.

Scars run along his sides, meeting at a point in his chest, then continuing on their way to his back and up to his neck and around. I reach out to touch one and follow it to the base of his neck, at the sternum. He looks at me, lust in his eye and I pull away, looking expectantly at him.

Then he just shakes his head and laughs slightly. "I guess those scars are pretty obvious, huh?" I just nod, swallowing the big lump in my throat. Then he turns serious once more and in one swift motion, he is on top of me. I am naked underneath him, the only thing keeping me from direct contact with his obvious erection is the thin layer if clothing known as his pants. I am nervous. Very nervous. I mean sure, we had kissed and everything since the Hunger Games, but never sex. Ever. Not since the day he took my virginity from me when I was 14.

He reaches down and pulls his pants down smoothly, his skin revealing itself. Then his impressive length is in front of me, intimidating me. Oh god. He kisses my mouth once more, his hands feeling all over me down _there_. Then he trails kisses, first at my lips then my chin, my neck, my collar bone, the space in between my breasts. Then he goes over to one of my breasts, and brings his hands up, kneading me softly.

I let out a soft moan and close my eyes, letting all of my nerves in my body wake up and tingle, fully aware that this man is touching nearly every inch of my body, and in an undeniably delightful way. He leans down and kisses my breast, his tongue circling around in a repeating circle. My muscles clench and I instinctively grab at him, earning another smirk.

He leaves my breast, leaving me waiting for more, _needing _more. However, my wish is granted when I feel him trace over the skin down _there_. My skin tingles everywhere and I grip on tighter to the hold that I have around his neck. He leans down and kisses me, more lustful than ever.

I rub my hand up over his chest, feeling the slightly raised skin the scars are held responsible for. He closes his eyes and leans back, then brings back to focus. "Ready?" I just nod, my body governing my decisions, not my brain. He smirks and spreads my legs. I oblige and do the splits laying down. He smirks and looks at me, giving me the strong urge to close my legs.

He strokes my legs, taking his time. I can't take it anymore. I give him an impatient sigh and then I feel fullness inside of me. I wince, expecting pain like last time, but am thoroughly surprised to feel pleasure. And a lot of it.

I gasp as he pulls back out, smirking at my expression. He enters once more, my hips bucking and meeting his. He seems genuinely surprised and he starts to pull in and out, faster. My body starts to shake, my satisfaction building in my stomach.

I pull at his shoulders, finding something to grab on to. I can tell he's enjoying having control over me, just the way he likes it. I moan loudly and arch my back again, involuntarily. The next thrust is more of a slam and my body shudders, my orgasm close. I start to take shakier breaths and look into his eyes, full of ecstasy.

"Oh Cato…Please," I whine. He slams into once more, and I am pushed over my limit. I feel a sudden rush of pressure and heat, then glorious feeling. It's almost as if my whole body had shattered, into a million pieces. Cato moans his release soon after me and collapses on top of me. We are both breathing heavy, in an ecstasy.

Then I hear a knock on the front door then a rowdy bunch of voices. I zoom out from under Cato and bolt into the bathroom, throwing on my PJ's and running downstairs to greet Beck, Brutus, and Enobaria. And for some odd reason, Frill Young. I look at him with a menacing look and walk over to Brutus, giving him a hug. He returns it happily, chattering all the while.

I grin at him and then I hear footsteps. I look back and see Cato walking down the steps, making his grand entrance. I grin. He catches my eye and walks past me, to exchange greetings with the others, except Frill.

I look at him, and so does everybody else. Then Beck breaks the awkward silence, "So you guys ready or what?"

"Do I look ready?" I say, almost irritably.

"Guess not, princess," he says, grinning at me. I return the smile for the most part and follow them out of Cato's home and to one of the other Victor's houses, I'm guessing it's Ratasia's, a dark-skinned woman who's about 20 or so, but I can't be sure. There are almost 40 houses in the Victor's Village. I think her and Beck have something going on…

Anyway, we emerge into the house and Neo is there to greet me, smiling and fussing over me. I have no idea where Cato's stylist is. I take a deep breath, ready for my preparing for my tour.

* * *

**So what did ya think of the first chapter? Let me know by pm, review, whatever you prefer. Don't forget to fav if you like!**


	2. Preparing for the Tour

**So sorry for the long hiatus! I haven't really had the time nor passion to write, so I know, I'm awful. I've also decided to continue the series, so expect more soon, hopefully.**

* * *

I grit my teeth as Dinosaur stabs the needle into my leg, pushing her flabby thumb into my muscle. I bite my tongue and hold back a scathing remark for the bitch, but I'm in a fairly good mood today, so let's not let Dinosaur ruin it. Which reminds me, I don' even know their names.

Just to get my mind off the burning, tingling sensation, I ask her, "What is your name anyways?"

She lets out a light, Capitol chuckle. "Oh, dear, my name is Furalda."

Mad Man steps in as well and contributes his name, "Darson."

Lastly, Honey says, "Cafasa." I look up at all their creepy faces. What in the hell? Those names are really weird, to say the least. I squirm a little when they continue to stare at me expectantly.

I clear my throat and then they begin to bustle around me. Furalda says, "Oh, and by the way, the serum I used on you was designed to not let anymore hair on your body."

"Why didn't you use that for the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"Well, dear, we only use this for the victors, since it is quite expensive. Wouldn't want to waste our valuables on morons, am I right?" Furalda answered, chuckling to herself. I just nod and my hand self-consciously goes to the base of my throat and I fiddle with my necklace of the Rebellion.

Darson speaks up again and says, "Well, we won't have to deal with you until Neo is done with your District 11 attire. Now get going!" I shrink back a bit from his yelling. He apologizes and rubs his eyes, clearly out of exhaustion. Seems he hasn't been getting much sleep either.

I get up and walk out to my house, where I am supposed to meet Neo. I open my door and walk up the stairs. I walk down the hallway and see a door that is open. I notice Neo's bald head sticking up over a chair and I walk in the room, closing the door behind me.

Neo turns around and smiles at me. She motions for me to come and sit next to her. "Hello dear, how have you been?"

"Good," I answer, which was an understatement. She smiled again and then she grabs a touch screen device of sorts and scrolls down with her fingers. She hands the device to me and I peer down at the design on the page. I smile at the color of gold, once more, on a shimmery, jeweled top. Tight black latex pants are on the bottom and a coat is over the shimmery top. Four inch heels are on the very bottom and I look up and smile at her.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"Yes, it's stunning," I answer truthfully.

"Good, I collaborated with Leile and Cinna and Portia."

"Cinna and Portia? District 12's stylist?"

"Yes. Katniss and Peeta are the victors as well, remember?" Neo explains to me like I'm a small child incapable of such thought.

I had actually totally forgotten about them, though. "Right, right. I remember now. We'll be stuck on the train with that scum. Wonderful," I say scathingly and full of venomous hate.

Neo clears her throat once again. "Yes, well, yes…" she says, obviously for lack of better word. Awkward silence fills the space between us and the air is full of strain. Neo nods and stands up, walking over and grabbing an outfit cover from a rack that I have never noticed to be in this room.

"Well, here's your outfit. Please be done getting dressed in at the most, 10 minutes. Then go back to your Prep Team. They will prepare you further more. After that, your escort, your mentors, your fellow victor, and myself and Leile will join you at the town square. Are we clear?" Neo explains.

I nod and stand up, taking the outfit from her. I wait for her to leave before finally taking off my pajamas. I unzip the cover and am nearly blinded by the extremely sparkly material. I smiled. Just the way I like it.

I slipped the shirt on and then the pants. They fit perfectly, of course, as did the fur coat. The next obstacle was the shoes. I sit down and slip the equally sparkly shoes on. I laced them up and stood up. I quickly gained strength in the heels, but I'm not gonna lie, I slipped a few times.

I open the door and start walking down the stairs, my heels clacking down the steps when I feel a rough hand on my shoulder. I wince against the touch and turn around slowly, preparing to have my nightmares confirmed. Unfortunately, they were confirmed when I was starting into the blood-red eyes of my dysfunctional father.

He leaned on me more, causing me to teeter slightly in the heels. He lets out a breath of air that would probably have been a laugh if he hadn't been drinking so much.

His raspy voice sounded out as he said, "You look real pretty."

I lean back in disgust and then I feel other hands around my waist, strong reassuring hands. I lean back into the touch and touch a familiar, hard chest. I know it's Cato instantly.

Cato speaks up from behind me, his chest vibrating against my back as he speaks. "I would recommend leaving her alone unless you want me to beat your ass again, pervert."

My father lets out another breath of laughter and reaches his hand out. Cato grabs in an instant and flicks his fragile wrist, breaking it. I back up even farther into Cato and spin around, prepared to run.

I start to walk quickly and ignore the screams of pain coming from behind, just like it was when I was 14, except then I was scared to death. Now, I'm glad that Cato was there to stop him from doing things to me that he used to do all the time to me. Back then, I could never appreciate Cato and what he did for me, but now I know I could. He was just protecting me, but I always thought he was hurting my father, and I didn't like it. Now I do.

I open the door and Cato's hand is placed securely in the small of my back. As soon as I close the door, he leans over and puts his mouth on top of my head, giving me light kisses as we walk. He holds me protectively against him and I feel so safe, safe from the rest of the world. I feel like there's nobody else in the world until I feel Darson's hand on my shoulder. I pull away from Cato and turn around, facing him.

"Where have you been? We have work to do and we only have so long!" he exclaims. I nod and look back at Cato. He nods and turns on his heel, heading to where his Prep Team is located.

Darson led me back to my Prep Team and they started brushing through my hair again, then they applied my makeup. Everything else was a blur as I kept remembering what my father used to do me. It was true he never truly raped me, but he still assaulted me, even though I lived with Cato and his older brother, Clavin. He would come over when they weren't there, and I, of course, was too weak and scared to do anything about it. I am nothing like my former self.

When they were done applying my makeup and finishing touches, they announced me even more beautiful than before and ready for the eyes of the Capitol. I just smile and nod, appreciating my team.

I stand up from the seat and open the door, walking down when I heard an all too familiar voice. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. It was the world's best escort, none other than Barrio.

I dash down the steps and see his new style, which consists of spiked pink hair and a purple, feathered outfit. I shout out his name and hug him, putting my entire weight on him. He laughs and smiles, pulling away from me, but keeping hold of my shoulders at arms-length, observing me.

"My my my, they did quite the job on you. You look fabulous!" Barrio exclaims. I laugh and smile when I notice Cato's hovering shape by the door. He is wearing a gold suit jacket like mine with a lighter gold shirt underneath and black pants and black, shiny shoes. I smile at him lightly and he just nods his head and turns around, arms crossed, and walks out the door.

He calls over his shoulder, "They're ready for us now."

I sigh and look at Barrio and he nods, putting his arm through the crook of my elbow. "Shall we?" And with that, we walked outside and were nearly blinded by the flash of more cameras. I notice Brutus almost immediately as he pushes through the crowd like they're a herd of cattle and approaches me, taking in my appearance. He just smiles and tilts his head to where Cato and Enobaria and Leile are already standing.

Neo comes up behind Brutus and I start walking towards them, following them to the train once more. I step up the steps onto the train car and stop, turn around, and blow them a kiss, the cameramen and women alike swooning.

I walk into the car adjacent to the one I was in and notice everyone else is standing around awkwardly. I look over and notice why. Katniss and Peeta. This wasn't going to go all too well.


	3. First Night in the Train

**Hope you like ;)**

* * *

I advert my eyes from those I had betrayed. Peeta clears his throat awkwardly and looks at Cato. He opens his mouth to say something, but Cato shot him a nasty look. Peeta's mouth closed in a micro-second and he just shrank back in his seat.

I walk over to Cato and stand close to him, looking at Katniss with devilish eyes. She avoids my eye contact and turns her head looking out the window at the many filming Capitol cameramen and women.

The silence is broken when Brutus steps forward with a huge smile and greets the District 12 mentor, Haymitch. Haymitch lightly smiles back at him and they engage in conversation. Barrio and Effie, District 12's escort, chat about Capitol nonsense. Enobaria just sits in the corner, eyeing Haymitch like she wanted to kill him, which I don't blame her for. He was disgusting.

Katniss then surprises me and stands up from her window seat, walking over to Cato and me. She crosses her arms and says, "Thanks."

I knit my eyebrows together, asking, "What for?"

Katniss leans forward and whispers quietly just so I can barely hear, "Going along with my plan of rebellion." At first I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I remember about the berries and how we were all going to take them and don't give them a victor. Brutus had been extremely upset and disappointed with me at first, but he got over it later.

I mumble back, "Yeah, sure."

Cato leans next to me and asks, "What?"

I just sigh and shake my head. "Nothing." He nods, but I highly doubt this will be the end of the conversation. He'll surely ask me about it when we're in a more secluded place.

A bell rings and the tongueless slaves walk in, the Avoxes. They have platters and covered dishes in hand. They place them carefully on a metallic table and back away, sticking to the shadows in the back of the train compartment. I look at Cato, but he is already making his way to the table, along with Barrio, Peeta, and Brutus. Boys and food, I think with a slight smile.

I pull out a chair in between Cato and Brutus. Across from me is Barrio, next to him sits Effie. Enobaria sits next to Haymitch, which surprises me fairly, but then I see how she has no other place to sit. At least she can sit next to Brutus. Katniss and Peeta sit at the head of the table together, extremely close. I see that they're still keeping up with the "star-crosses lovers" bullshit.

Cato uncovers his covered dish and some sort of steaming pheasant is revealed, dripping in some sort of fruit glaze. I uncover mine and see my favorite food- chicken. I smile lightly and elegantly pick up my fork and knife, looking as everyone else follows suit.

We eat in silence, but I really didn't mind. I was too concentrated on the goodness of my food when Brutus speaks up. "So, we go to District 11 first. Since things are different this year for the Hunger Games, we will be following District 12's Victory Tour schedule, since they very rarely have a victor." He finishes the last few words with extreme arrogance and I see Katniss nearly lose it. It's almost funny that she thinks she can beat Brutus.

Effie clears her throat and speaks out in a clipped, not very polite voice. "Well, Brutus, perhaps you should keep your nonsensical Career arrogance out of this Tour. I sincerely do not want to deal with it, and I'm sure the others would agree with me." With her last word, she bobs her head and pushes her chair out, standing up and adjusting her so-called hair, which I'm 99.99% sure is a wig.

Brutus just laughs and gets out of his chair, stretching and going back into the living area of the train compartment. I look out the window and notice how dark it already is. "So what exactly are the sleeping arrangements?" I ask.

Barrio speaks up in his feminine voice and says, "The lovers will be sleeping together."

In my head, a scathing remark pops in my head, but I dismiss it, attempting to stay polite for the whole day. "And who would that include?"

"Peeta and Katniss will sleep together, you and Cato, and Enobaria and Brutus," he says, casually nibbling on a banana. I knit my eyebrows together again. Enobaria and Brutus? Since when did they become a "thing"?

I look over to Enobaria and she is blushing bright red. She buries her head in her lap and her dark hair falls around her and masks her blushing face. Brutus clears his throat and says in a not all too friendly tone, "Barrio, that was supposed to me kept quiet. We haven't told anyone yet."

Barrio looks embarrassed and puts his banana back down. "Well, it seems I should go to bed. I'll be back there…" his voice trails off as he backs away from where he clearly is not wanted.

I look at Enobaria and laugh girlishly, which surprises even myself. I whisper, "When?" Enobaria and I had gotten pretty close since the Games and I didn't even know about she and Brutus, but they told Barrio? Seems odd.

She laughed equally as girlishly back at me and answers, "Only about a week ago. I've always liked him, ya know."

Brutus comes behind her and puts his hands on the back of her chair, relaxing. "And that's why I decided to burden myself with her. I felt bad." He says, smiling largely.

"And you guys never told me," I say, joking only slightly.

"Oh well, Barrio only found out by accident. We would've told you eventually," Enobaria answers. I push off my anger and smile back at her once again.

I feel Cato's hand on my lap and I look over to him. He winks and says, "I think we'll be going to bed as well. Enough drama for me in a day." I smile back at him discreetly and we stand up from our chairs.

I look down at Peeta and Katniss, who had been sitting there awkwardly the whole time. I start to walk down the hallway with Cato trailing behind me when I feel him pick me up. He puts his hands over my mouth and carried me to the end of the hallway, where our room was assumed to be.

He opens the door and closes it behind him, setting me down. I look at the room quickly before turning around and jumping on him, crushing my mouth against his. I kiss him forcefully and passionately, not wanting to let go.

He supports me with just one arm, another example of his strength. He puts his hand in the small of my back and I wrap my legs around his midsection and wrap my hands around his neck. I giggle a little and resume kissing.

Cato reaches behind him and locks the door and starts walking towards to the huge white, comfy-looking, plushy bed. He sets me down and takes his shirt off. I pull him towards me again and run my hand up and down his strong chest.

I trace few of the very many scars he has once again and run my hand up until I get to his hair. I kiss him again, bucking my hips against his, desperate for a more intimate sensation. He laughs and whispers more to himself than to me, "Always so eager."

I laugh at his all-so-true statement and kiss him harder, gripping his neck hard. Cato gets serious again and takes my glittery shirt off carefully, but throws it on the ground afterwards. He then proceeds to take my pants off and he pulls them down and puts those on the ground as well.

I stop him before he can get to my underwear, however, and jerk not all too gently at the hem of his pants. He smirks and unzips his pants, pulling them down as well. His erection shown clearly and I was eager to get farther along in our romantic endeavor.

He reaches behind my back and supports me, holding me up to unhook my bra strap. He throws that on the ground as well, and then he kisses all over my skin. I let out a very quiet moan, careful not to be too loud in this close train compartment, for fear of someone hearing us.

He proceeded to various things, all of which gave me great pleasure, and then he got to the last part of pulling his boxers down. He entered me and I immediately arched my back up, wanting more friction. He ran his hand along my muscled midsection and muttered something to himself.

I grip his shoulders as he entered and exited me several times until he climaxed, along with me. He fell to the side of me and lay there for a few moments, catching his breath before he stood up and went into the bathroom.

I smile slyly to myself and got up, following him. I hear water running and know that he is taking a shower. Good, I could use one, too, I think to myself. I open the door and get in the shower with him.

He smiles and laughs, then presses a button the side of the shower. Shampoo squirts out and I rub it in my hair, watching him all the while. He proceeds to press the Conditioner button and then shower gel.

Afterwards, we step out and dry off. My hair is instantly brushed through and I grab my robe which is on the side of the bathroom. It is very soft and plushy and I hold myself when I pull it on.

I walk up to the sink and brush my teeth, as does Cato, who still hasn't bothered to put any clothes on. "Are you just going nude now?" I ask him teasingly.

"You should know that I hate wearing clothes to bed by now. Bad girlfriend," he fakingly scolds me before embracing me. He sighs and then continues to say, "But since I'm just too sexy in this form for you, I guess I can put on some clothes."

I scoff. "Oh please." He laughs and pulls fresh underwear on and starts to put on a robe, but I stop him. "That's good enough."

He only chuckles and puts the robe back on the hook. He slaps my behind as he walks out, saying over his shoulder, "You should put some clothes on too, then." I just smile at his turned back and reach under the sink and grab a pair of pajama bottoms and pull on the matching top, both of which are a whitish silk material.

I walk into the room and lay down next to him. He is already starting to doze off, so I snuggle close to him as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I smile into his chest and feel the world of sleep slowly take me, while I'm in Cato's arms.


	4. District 11

**Hope you like ;)**

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. I look over at Cato, but he is still sleeping. I rub my tongue along my dry lips and swallow painfully. I need some water. I get up from my bed and make sure I'm suitable to show my face out there, assuming anyone was still up. I glance at the steel clock hanging overhead. It read 3:13 A.M.

I huffed out a breath and shuffled over to the door, wincing away from the coldness of the handle. I pull the robe that I had put on over my pajamas snuggly to my body and shiver. It was really cold out here.

Walking into the kitchen the train brakes I hear voices and then a door being closed. I shrug it off and signal for an Avox. One comes rushing up to me. He bows his head and awaits my command. I ask for some water and he scurries off to retrieve it. While waiting for him to return, I sit at the island in the kitchen and fondle the plushy sleeves of my robe.

The Avox comes back in and sets the glass of water on the table. He then rushes back to where the other Avoxes were standing meticulously still. I take a big gulp of water and feel relieved of the dryness on my lips and in my throat.

Another door opens and closes in the hallway. I look up and see Peeta walk in the kitchen, apparently on the same quest I was on- to get a drink. An Avox approaches him and he asks for something and then he seats himself across the table from me.

He smiles lightly at me and then avoids my eyes entirely. Awkward silence fills between us as the Avox comes back with his drink, which is a pinkish color. I laugh a little. "Strawberry milk?" I ask him.

He blushes and clears his throat. "Yeah, I used to drink it as a kid, but then you know…" he trails off as he stares at something invisible behind me.

"So, Peeta. How have you been?" I ask, not wanting more silence. It was unsettling.

"Good, good. How about you?" he asks formally.

"Not too bad," I answer, then proceed to take a drink of water.

I decide that I can't take the silence anymore and I leave my half-full glass of water on the counter and leave Peeta. I walk down the hallway and back into my room when the train starts moving again.

The door in the hallway opens and closes again as I settle back into bed next to Cato, who is sleeping deeply. I snuggle up against his chest and fall asleep again, only to be awoken again sometime later in the morning by Barrio knocking on my door.

I roll over on my side and am looking right into Cato's eyes. I jump back a bit and he smiles, moving his hand up to rub my arm. I smile back at him and ask, "How'd you sleep?"

He shrugs. "Pretty good. How about you?"

"Decent enough," I answer, getting up and grabbing my clothes to change into. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, stripping out of my robe and pajamas from last night. I step into the shower and feel the delightfully warm water wash over me. I press the shampoo button and rub it into my hair.

After my shower, I pull my clothes on and walk out, Cato patiently waiting his turn outside the door. I smirk and call over my shoulder as I leave, "You could've joined me."

As I step out into the hallway, I am greeted with bustling people everywhere and the smell of food. I inhale deeply and walk over to the smell. Brutus and Barrio are already eating, but everybody is still getting ready, I assume.

Brutus smiles at me as I sit down and join him. He starts to explain what all we're going to do today, but I am too concentrated on what's outside the train, visible from the windows. Huge fields grow, crops all over. People wearing straw hats dot the landscape, harvesting the crops.

I remember how in school they always said District 11 had a lot of people living there, most of which were in the poverty range. Now I see what they meant. Shacks with caving in roofs and small homes overcome with plants and weeds are surrounding huge towers, which have a few peacekeepers in each, it seems. The towers stand close to the tall fence, marking the border of the district. Wires top these fences, obviously meant to keep people from getting in or out.

I am still gaping when I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I jerk and look up, seeing Neo looking down at me. I had completely forgotten that she was even here, but then I remember how when I first came onto the train, she had left into another door, probably one designated for the stylists and prep teams.

Neo motions for me to stand up and I do. Then she starts leading me down another hallway to another door. She opens it and the first thing I notice is the strong scent of makeup. Katniss and Peeta are already seated, their hair and makeup being done. Peeta's eyes catch mine, but the moment ours meet, his retreat. I smirk to myself. He must be really scared of me.

Neo leads me to yet another door and this room is much quieter and more peaceful. I sit in the chair Neo instructed me to sit into and I cross my legs patiently. Furalada, Darson, and Cafasa immediately approach me with their implements of what they call "beautify-ing". I call them torture, but thankfully, they just have to do my hair and makeup.

After that's done, Neo stands up from the chair she had sat in to observe. She grabs a large box that was beside her and opens it, revealing my outfit for the day- an autumn dress that looked nearly identical to the one I saw Katniss wearing. I snarl slightly.

Neo either doesn't notice or doesn't care as she puts my shoes on for me. She then hands me the dress harshly and walks out, not saying a word the whole time. An anger starts to build in me as I take off the clothes I had had on for no longer than 20 minutes.

I pull the dress on and walk out the door and into Katniss and Peeta's prep room, which is now empty. I open the door once more and walk out the hallways just as Cato passes me, along with Leile. He flashes me a smile before disappearing into the prep room.

As I walk into the living room area, Barrio and Effie are talking in hushed voices. I look at them with a weird look on my face and Barrio just smiles at me, complimenting on my outfit. I mumble a thanks and sit down a chair, waiting until we have to give our speeches for District 11, designed by the Capitol, of course. We were, however, allowed to put in a note if we had a special friendship with one of the tributes, but since I didn't have a relationship with them, I didn't have to worry about it.

President Snow had sent me my speeches for the Districts via a letter. I really hadn't even thought of the Victory Tour, but now sitting here doing nothing but twiddling my thumbs, I was getting a little nervous, especially since we would eventually have to explain why we dare defied the Capitol.

And that thought makes me remember Katniss yesterday, how she thanked me. Then I remember how Cato never persisted about what it was, like I expected him to, which is a good thing.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when the door opens and Cato walks in. I stand up and then I hear chairs clatter to my left. Looking over, I see Katniss and Peeta coming over to the living area. Brutus and Enobaria also walk in, followed by an almost-sober Haymitch. Effie claps her hands behind me and announces how it's time and all that. I roll my eyes. I really hated that bitch for some reason.

The train stops and we walk out of the train onto a platform. Armed peacekeepers are there, waiting for us. They lead us quickly and rather harshly to District 11's sad excuse of a Justice Building.

We are quickly rushed inside, never allowed to see our surroundings. A microphone is placed on myself and then on the others. Katniss and Peeta are ahead of Cato and me. We barely have a few seconds to catch our breath before the doors of the Justice Building are opened before us.

Peeta and Katniss lead the way and stand before the measly crowd of such few people. I go to the left of Katniss and Cato goes to the left of me, just as we were so carefully of doing so correctly by President Snow in letter form. The small crowd claps politely before the mayor of District 11 goes on to give a speech to honor the tributes.

It's all boring, really. Little girls came up and gave us flowers and a plaque and all that and I just had to stand there and listen to Peeta talk the whole time. Then Katniss talked and said how much she was sorry for Rue and blah blah blah. And then District 11 and Katniss did some sort of weird hand gesture thing. The only time things got fun was at the end.

We were all walking towards the Justice Building, flowers and plaques in hand when Katniss started mumbling about how she had forgotten her flowers. I hesitated for a fraction of a second, but stopped entirely when I heard a loud gun-shot sound out.

I look over and a man is laying face down, a huge hole in the side of his head. His brains and other head entrails are beside him. My vision is obstructed by white as a group of peacekeepers blocks our view. They push us inside the building, but courtesy of Cato and Peeta, they keep a bit behind us after a heated argument.

Then the stylists and the mentors rush in, all worried about what has just happened. And then two more shots ring out just outside the door. The sound shakes me to the core and makes me grind my teeth. Instinctively, I move a bit closer to Cato.

After the commotion outside calms down a bit, I look over and see that Haymtich, Katniss, and Peeta are in absence. I shrug it off as Neo and Enobaria lead me to my room in the Justice Building.

My prep team is there the next moment and they are preparing me for the dinner. After they're done, Neo gives me my evening dress; a black gown that brushes the ground with one strap that hangs lowly encrusted with diamonds.

The rest is a blur as we eat dinner together with everybody rambling and babbling. Cato talks to me a lot, but I barely even register his words. I keep thinking of what would've happened if I wouldn't have followed Katniss' lead and tried to eat those berries. I keep thinking of how better my life would be right now.

After dinner, we all walk back to the train, thankfully. Everyone was settled back in their pajamas and were relaxing when Brutus handed me a letter. "It's from President Snow. It says to be read in private and to not tell anyone."

I take the letter from his hands and, sure enough, there were instructions on to not tell anyone. I stand up and walk to my room, Cato not noticing me, as he was having an in-depth conversation about District 2's training program with Barrio.

After I knew I was alone in my room, I sat in the bed and turned on the light. I take the knot off the letter and open it. It reads:

_Dear Katana Spencer,_

_ These words I am entrusting you with are __**NOT**__ to be discussed with anyone else. This letter is strictly confidential. Furthermore, my attention has been brought to that of the possibility of rebellion, led by your fellow, victor, Katniss Everdeen. I have carefully chosen you to be the anti-face of rebellion, and hopefully my plans will work out this Quarter Quell. More letters will be sent to your way. I also remind you to not inform those that do not know of this minor "problem" with the rebellion. It would be best to dismiss it entirely._

_ President Snow_

I read the letter over and over again, still trying to make sense of it. Eventually I gave up and curled up in bed, very well prepared to sleep on this and make more sense of it, hopefully, tomorrow morning.


End file.
